CUANDO SE CUMPLEN MAS AÑOS
by AngelaMort
Summary: ¿Como se sentiria un caballero o amazona cuando siente que la EDAD avanza cuando se cumplen años?. Pues preguntenle a Milo, Marin o Dohko. Y por último ¿Logrará Saga recordar las 13 regiones de Grecia? :::ONESHOT:::


**NOTA: **Después de un mes de ausencia o mas, no sé (y créanme que no fue por que yo quisiera), ya estoy por aquí con un Oneshot de humor / Parodia (¡He vuelto!). hace mucho que no publico uno nuevo. Bueno, no se si tenga mucho chiste, traté de hacer lo mejor que pude. Y un dato importante para que le entiendan a gran parte del fic. según investigué Grecia esta dividida administrativamente en 13 regiones (peripheries), divididas a su vez en prefecturas (nomoi). Eso es todo y disfruten.

Se me olvidaba, debo aclarar que el fic esta medio raro, por que es una mezcolanza de momentos presentes con flashbacks, bueno, era la idea y espero haya quedado como quería. Además contiene un poco de romance.

---------------------

Todo comenzó una mañana en el Santuario, como muchas otras. Saga, caballero dorado de géminis subía por las escaleras de las 12 casas. Lo extraño, es que al pasar casa por casa las encontraba vacías. Sin embargo, a llegar a la 11va, la cual era la de Acuario, se percató de que ahí habían varios cosmos concentrados.

El santo de Géminis entró en esta y vio que Milo, Aioros, Kanon, Shaka y Shura estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor del francés, pero lo curioso era que todos estaban calmados, en silencio y como anotando algo en una hoja.

Saga mas que extrañado se acercó para ver que era lo que sucedía.

-Oigan ¿Me podrían decir que es lo que... –pero antes de terminar lo que Saga iba a decir...

-¡SSSHHHH! –los presentes musitaron sin quitar su mirada de lo que escribían. Camus era el único que estaba de pie observando tal.

-¿Qué esto es un secreto? –preguntó el mayor de los gemelos.

-Estamos jugando –comentó Camus ante la curiosidad de Saga- En 3 minutos debes nombrar las Regiones de Grecia.

-¿Qué? Pero si eso es facilísimo –respondió Saga mas que ególatra.

-Uy si, habla el señor sabelotodo... –murmuró Kanon.

-Te oí –respondió Saga.

-Eso lo sé –respondió Camus- aun que nunca falta el que olvida al menos uno. O algunas veces hasta 6 –dicho esto, voltea a ver a Aioros.

-¡Ese juego es estúpido! Además no jugaba contra nadie. Es mas, técnicamente NO he perdido –refunfuño el santo de Sagitario.

-¿Olvidaste 6 Regiones de Grecia? ¿Tu, siendo GRIEGO? –preguntó Saga burlonamente.

-¡Oye! ¡A nadie le interesan los 'cretenses'! –refunfuñó Aioros.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Saga.

-¡Muy bien, se terminó el tiempo! –interrumpió Camus a los que escribían- A ver, díganme cuantos anotaron.

-Pues yo tengo 9 –dijo Kanon.

-Mhh... nada mal –murmuró Camus- ¿Shaka?

-Pues yo me cansé de nombrar las regiones, así que decidí nombrar los tipos de apios. –dijo el rubio.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Así que solo tengo uno: el apio común...

-Ejem... –musitó Camus- Afrodita tiene 9 regiones, y Shaka encabeza con...Vegetales ¿Milo?

-Saluda al campeón de este absurdo juego xD –dijo Milo sacando pecho.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Aioros- ¿Y cuantos tienes?

-¡18! XD

-o.o –cara de todos.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **CUANDO SE CUMPLEN MAS AÑOS ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

-¿Qué Olimpiakos no es una región? –preguntó un ofendido Milo. Quien al parecer había anotado tal en su lista de estados griegos.

-Milo, Olimpiakos es un equipo de fútbol ¬¬ -respondió Camus.

Milo todo indignado, tacha el nombre de la lista. Cabe mencionar que Saga había entrado en el juego y anotaba rápidamente en su hojita.

-¡Apio común! –exclamó Shaka. ¡Rayos! ya lo anoté... –dicho esto, Shaka se levanta de su lugar con intenciones de irse.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Camus.

-A meditar sobre los tipos de apio –dicho esto, el rubio sale de ahí.

-Bien ingenuos, ya terminé –dicho esto, Saga entrega su hoja a Camus- ...y hasta me sobra tiempo.

-Vaya, record mundial –murmuró Camus, pero antes de que este ultimo tomara la hoja, Kanon se la arrebata.

-Odio decirles esto... –dijo Saga quien se levantó de su lugar- bueno, la verdad no... pero es vergonzoso que un grupo de caballeros dorados y Milo...

-¬¬ -cara de Milo.

-...quienes toda su vida han vivido en este país, no sean capaces de nombrar todas las regiones de Grecia. Díganme ingenuos ¿Alguna vez han visto un mapa o una cosa llagada "Globo terráqueo"?

-¿Pelopony? –preguntó de repente Kanon quien leía la lista de Saga- Anotaste solo 9 regiones.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido el mayor de los gemelos- Imposible.

-Ahora ¿Quién es el que sabe "Sr. Se me olvidaron 7 estados"? –preguntó Milo burlonamente. Aun que cabe mencionar que Milo no sabe hacer cuentas matemáticas.

-¬¬ -cara de Saga.

-Pues bien Saga, se te acabo tu tiempo de escribir los estados –dijo Camus quien miraba su reloj.

-Espera, dame un minuto mas –respondió el mencionado.

-Si no sabes los que te faltan, JAMÁS lo sabrás –dijo Kanon quien al parecer disfrutaba de la frustración de su gemelo- Esta es la gracia del juego.

-¿Cuál gracia? –preguntó Milo.

-Pues la gracia de que te dan ganas de suicidarte xD –respondió Kanon.

En ese momento, Aioria va llegando a la casa de Acuario.

-¡Aquí están! –dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Camus al santo de Leo.

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Marín! –dijo Aioria- y le quiero organizar una cena con pastel o algo así. necesito animarla, la verdad es que desde hace días que esta triste de que su "edad aumente".

-Así son todas –comentó Shura.

-Claro, si no recuerda aquella vez cuando fue el cumpleaños de Saori... –añadió Kanon.

-Ni me quiero acordar –dijo Milo- Aguantar su menopausia adolescente...

-Además de la cena que le quiero hacer a Marín, como que también quiero llevarla a otra parte, no se por ejemplo a las maravillosas Islas Jónicas...

-¡Gracias! –exclamó Saga de repente al escuchar el nombre de las islas, ya que las agregó a su lista.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo.

-Ejem... como sea, quiero que lleguen a mi casa en la noche para hacerle la fiesta, ya tengo todo preparado –dijo el león.

-¡Wi! ¡Fiesta! –exclamó Aioros.

-Y no, no habrá alcohol, ya los conozco como se ponen ¬¬

-Aburrido ¬¬ -murmuraron al unísono Milo, Aioros y Kanon.

-Como sea, les iré a avisar a los demás...

Mas tarde, todos estaban listos para la fiesta sorpresa que le habían preparado a Marín. Todo estaba preparado para sorprenderla, pero antes de eso...

-Solo una cosa –dijo Aioria a los presentes- En la cena no hagan comentarios como "vieja" o "se ve bien para su edad"...

Milo sonríe maliciosamente, ante aquello todos se lo quedan viendo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el bicho- ¡Pero si es verdad!

-¡Ahí viene, prepárense! –dijo Geist quien se asomaba en la puerta.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, con las luces apagadas aparentando que la casa de Leo estaba vacía. En el momento en que Marín entra y enciende las luces...

-¡Sorpresa!

La pelirroja lo único que hizo fue seguirse de frente y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones. (N: Quiero creer que hay por lo menos una habitación en cada casa del zodiaco)

-Vaya, parece que está de malas –comentó Mu.

Shaina se acerca a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Vamos Marín, es tu cumpleaños! –dijo la cobra.

-¡No me importa! –gritó Marín desde el interior.

-Marín, sal –añadió Geist- Camus nos dio un poco de vino y pan francés.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¡Vamos cariño! –dijo Aioria- ¡Hay regalos!

Marín se asoma y sale de la habitación.

-¿Y son buenos? –preguntó la águila.

-Son de la lista que nos diste hace 1 semana –respondió Aioros.

Marín sonríe débilmente.

-¿Puedo guardar los regalos y cumplir un año menos? –preguntó la pelirroja quien se dirigió al comedor y sin ánimo alguno se recargó en este.

-Ah, vamos Marín, cumplir años no es tan malo –comentó Milo.

Kanon se voltea y mira a Milo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó el geminiano- ¿Así te sentiste cuando cumpliste 21?

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡¿Por qué, Zeus, por qué?! –gritaba Milo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía hacia arriba._

_Los santos de las 12 casas estaban reunidos en la octava casa, el santo de escorpión tenia en la cabeza un gorrito de cumpleaños y tenia su pastel frente a él con una velita encendida con la forma de Mickey Mouse._

_-¡Teníamos un trato! –seguía quejándose Milo- ¡Que los demás cumplan años, NO YO!_

_Milo se recarga sobre Mu quien estaba sentado junto a él, para después seguir con su drama._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Mas tarde, todos estaban cenando (Saga seguía intentando recordar las 13 regiones).

-Oh vamos ¿Acaso soy yo la única que reacciona así al cumplir años? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-No solo tu –respondió Camus- No me divertí mucho cuando cumplí 21 años...

**FLASH BACK2**

_-¡Y ahora Camus! –exclamó Milo con lagrimas en los ojos- Estamos todos tan viejos... snif... snif... ¡¿Por qué, Zeus, por qué haces esto?! _

_Los presentes se lo quedan viendo, mientras que el santo del escorpión se voltea hacia la pared, se recarga en él y empieza a hacer su drama._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

-Vamos Marin, estas en un gran momento de tu vida –añadió Mu- Ya no vivimos en constantes batallas, tienes amigos, ya no soportas a Seiya todos los días...

(N/Ange: si se preguntan el por que no están los de bronce. Pues la neta me dio flojera agregarlos, supongan que están de lacayos en la mansión Kido)

-Convives con hombres tan guapos como yo... –añadió Máscara.

Todos voltean a verlo.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó el santo de Cáncer.

Marín da un suspiro.

-Se que mi vida anda bien, pero veo a mucha gente que ha cumplido sus objetivos antes de cumplir una edad meta –dijo Marín.

-Claro, pero no debes compararte a mi.. –comentó Afrodita quien daba un suspiro.

_**FLASH BACK3**_

_Por alguna extraña pero MUY bizarra razón, los santos dorados se encontraban en un Karaoke con pinta de antro barato. Cabe mencionar que Afrodita estaba en el escenario cantando a todo pulmón. Claro, ahí estaban festejando el cumpleaños del santo de los pececitos._

_-...Y por eso esperaba con la carita empapada esperando con rosas, con mil rosas para ti... –cantaba Afro a todo pulmón._

_-o.o –cara de los demás dorados._

_-¡..La esperanza dice que te quise así! –concluyó Afrodita- ¡Gracias, gracias!_

_-o.o –cara de los demás dorados._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

-Bueno cuñadita, levanta esos ánimos, vamos a divertirnos –comentó Aioros- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Nada... –respondió la pelirroja sin animo alguno.

-No hacer nada, es mejor que hacer una estupidez, como lo que hace mi clon... –burlonamente voltea Kanon a ver a Saga.

-¡Esto es una locura! Yo puedo escribir todas las regiones –dijo Saga quien perdía la poca paciencia y que había escuchado el comentario de su gemelo- Es mas, les apuesto a que tengo las 13 regiones para antes de que partan el pastel.

-Pues bien Saga –dijo Camus- Si no los tienes, no hay pastel.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Saga- ¡Los tendrás!

-Y Saga, no mires mi lista, por que hay muchos que no sabes u.u –dijo Milo sacando pecho.

Saga se reservó el derecho de responderle al bicho.

-Hablando de estupidez, eso me recuerda a mi cumpleaños –comentó Mu- digo, con todo el respeto, maestro.

(Nota: leer fic "Cumpleaños", tmb es un oneshot de humor)

-Vamos Mu, no te preocupes –respondió Shion apenado- fue mi culpa por despistado.

-Como olvidarlo –dijo Kanon divertido- el pastel con helado y carne.

-Y las clases de actuación de Milo... –añadió Camus.

_**FLASH BACK4**_

_El dichoso pastel con helado y carne ya estaba sobre la mesa, por suerte Saga había distraído al maestro (quien cocinó el pastel) llevándolo fuera, mientras que Milo y Kanon estaban informando al resto de los caballeros acerca de la situación y del postre de Shion._

_-¿Ahora entienden por que les estoy pidiendo eso? –preguntó Milo a los demás._

_-Así que ya saben que hacer cuando el maestro sirva el pastel –añadió Kanon._

_-Y si necesitan ayuda para fingir que les gusta, les daré una clase de actuación –dijo Milo- primero se frotan el estomago así: -Milo se frota su estomago en círculos aparentando estar comiendo- o dicen: "Mmm..." y al comerlo sonrían :D_

_Silencio sepulcral de todos._

_-Oye, ni creas que te voy a pagar por esta clase ni un centavo –comentó finalmente Camus, Milo solo le dirigió una mirada nada agradable._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

-Si, como olvidarlo –añadió Aldebarán- Fue el mejor postre que había probado.

Todos le dirigen una mirada de asco.

-Pues yo nunca lo probé –comentó Aioros- Un buitre me atacó y se comió mi pastel.

-En fin –dijo Marín junto con un suspiro- Para no desanimarme haré algo hoy. No me sentaré aquí como una anciana.. es mas, creo que me pondré un percing. En la nariz o lengua.

-¿Un percing? –preguntó Aldebarán- Pero eso creo que duele.

-¿Dolor? A mi el dolor no me vence –respondió Marín- Es mas, yo...

Shaina maliciosamente la pellizca.

-¡AAAGH DESGRACIADA! –exclamó Marín.

La cobra solo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Mejor no te hagas nada –comento la peliverde.

-¬¬ -cara de Marín.

-Ah vamos Marín, creo que estas llevando la situación muy bien –comentó Geist- Afrontémoslo, esto de cumplir mas años nadie lo lleva muy bien que digamos.

-Mira quien habla.. –comentó Shaina burlonamente.

_**FLASH BACK5**_

_Shura iba caminando por el coliseo, en eso escuchó un ruido extraño venir de ahí. El chico de capricornio fue a investigar y se encontró una gran sorpresa._

_-¡Shula... hip... digo, Shura! –era nada mas y nada menos que..._

_-¿Geist? O.O_

_-¡Hip... eso mero... hip!_

_-¿Pero que sucede? –el santo de Capricornio se acercó a ella con intenciones de ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Estas borracha?_

_-¡No! ¡Hip! Jajajajaja_

_Shura la levanta pero la pelinegra apenas y puede ponerse de pie._

_-De acuerdo... hip... de acuerdo.. estaba un poco nerviosa... hip... por haber cumplido años... y un.. hip... prolerino, loprebino... pueblerino, eso, pueblerino me invitó una pocita... digo, copita ¡HIP!_

_Shura estaba estupefacto._

_-¿Sabes Shura? Creo que voy a vomitarte encima Jajajajajaja... hip..._

_-Geist, no puedes llegar en tal estado –dijo el santo de capricornio._

_-Lo se... hip... creo que Shaina me esperaba en el templo... hip... en el templo del maestro no se para que... hip..._

_-Escucha, te iban a hacer una fiesta sorpresa, todos están esperando ahí..._

_-¡Noooo!_

_-¡Si!_

_-Por Zeus Shura, Shaina jamás me ha visto así... que ella sepa..._

_-Pasando por capricornio te daré un poco de café, así nunca sabrá nadie que estas borracha._

_Ambos como pudieron subieron por las 12 casas, cabe mencionar que el café que tomó la amazona no sirvió de nada. Sin perder mas tiempo ambos llegan al gran templo. Ya afuera..._

_-Escucha Geist, es una fiesta sorpresa, así que cuando entres hazte la sorprendida._

_Ambos entran y todo está a oscuras, cuando de repente._

_-¡Sorpresa!_

_-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritó Geist con poca disimulación- ¡Jajaja!_

_Shura se dio una palmada en la frente._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

_**FLASHBACK4**_

_-Como sea, vamos a repartir el pastel, pequeño Mu –Shion empieza a servir los pedazos de este los cuales lucían muy extraños._

_-Dígame Gran Patriarca ¿Este es el clásico pastel Americano, cierto? –preguntó Shaka._

_-Así es pequeño –respondió Shion._

_-¿E hizo el pastel con carne, o el de verduras al estilo California? –volvió a preguntar el rubio, todos solo lo miraban extrañados._

_-Es el pastel que lleva carne –respondió Shion._

_-¡Maestro! Usted sabe que soy vegetariano y no como carne... ¡Que lástima! –dijo Shaka para después sonreír maliciosamente hacia sus compañeros._

_-Condenada Barbie... -murmuró Mascara bastante molesto._

_-Que lastima Shaka, de lo que te perderás... –dice Shion bastante apenado._

_-Lo se maestro, pero no se preocupe, mis queridos amigos van a disfrutarlo por mi –vuelve a sonreír maliciosamente el rubio._

_-¡Bueno, bueno, mi querido pupilo, por ser el cumple añero, serás el primero en probar el pastel:D- dice Shion._

_-¿Tengo que:s –pregunta Mu- digo, ¡claro maestro!_

_Shion le da el plato con un gran pedazo de pastel con mucha crema batida, Mu con una sonrisa fingida toma la cuchara y toma con esta un poco de merengue..._

_-¡Espera Mu! –dice Shion- solo estas tomando la crema, debes de dar un gran bocado con el resto del pastel_

_-Ejem... claro, maestro... –Mu con la mano temblorosa parte un gran pedazo del pastel y con todo el dolor de su corazón se lo metió a la boca, todos lo miraron expectantes hasta que... _

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedó? –pregunto Shion._

_-Mmmmmmmmmm... –al momento de hacer aquella expresión, también se frotaba el estomago como diciendo que estaba delicioso._

_-¿En serio te gustó?._

_-Es tan rico que quiero que mis amigos también coman del pastel y lo disfruten... –decía Mu con una sonrisa cínica- en especial el maestro de Libra :D_

_-¬¬ -mirada de Dohko_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_**FLASHBACK5**_

_Shura de a poquito intentaba ayudar a Geist a caminar. La fiesta seguía como si nada, al menos algunos no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sucedía._

_Milo se acerca a ambos._

_-Oigan ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Geist está borracha –respondió Shura._

_-¡Bien! Me gusta verla borracha xD –exclama Milo- Aun que seria mas divertido ver así a Shaina. Aun que no importa. Es mas divertida que la Geist normal :D_

_Geist se separa de Shura y se dirige al baño._

_-Geist no quiera que Shaina la vea en tal estado. –dijo el santo de la cabra._

_-¡Ya sé, haremos esto. Yo emborracho a Camus hasta la medula y así nadie se fijará en ella!_

_-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Shura._

_-¡A vamos es una excelente ideota!_

_-¿Pero por que Camus?_

_-Por que seria mas divertido verlo a él en tal estado xD_

_En eso, se va acercando Marín._

_-Oigan ¿Sucede algo? los veo raros –preguntó la pelirroja._

_-Geist está borracha –respondió Shura._

_-Vaya._

_-¿Podrías ayudarla por favor? Esta en el baño, dúchala o que se yo para que se le baje –dijo Shura._

_-Cuidar a una borracha y desnuda es mas para Milo –dijo sarcásticamente Marín._

_-¡Bien! –Milo tenia intenciones de ir al baño pero Shura lo detiene. Marín va hacia donde la pelinegra._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

De regreso en la cena del cumpleaños de Marín, ya estaban dándole los regalos.

-Toma, este es de mi parte –dijo Shaka quien le entregó una caja grande- No estaba en tu lista, pero es muy divertido.

Marín desenvuelve el regalo y...

-¡Wow! Esto es un... ejem.. un monopatín...

-Si, esta casi nuevo... –comentó Shaka.

-Ya no te gustó después de que te estampaste como 7 veces en la pared ¿Verdad? –preguntó burlón Máscara.

-No me estampé para tu información –bufó el rubio- es solo que a veces no veo bien el camino...

-Claro, si tienes los ojos cerrados como vas a ver –comentó Aioria.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada...

-Bueno Marín, yo te hice una tarjeta –dijo Máscara que le entregó tal.

-¿Hiciste? –preguntó Afrodita.

-Bueno, "hicimos" –dijo Mascara con fastidio- Aun que yo hice la mayor parte –susurró.

-Oh, gracias –dijo Marín quien tomó tal y la comenzó a leer- "Feliz cumpleaños, abuelita. Es mejor estar en la cima, que enterrado en ella..." –Marín por cada letra, suspiraba con melancolía- "...con cariño de Afro y el guapo Mascara"... snif... que gracioso...

-No te pongas así, Marín, es una broma –dijo el chico de Cáncer.

-Snif... lo sé, lo entendí... snif... –musitó Marín- fue gracioso...

-Tu no eres una abuelita –dijo el Canceriano.

-Para ser una abuelita debes casarte y tener hijos... snif... –respondió Marín- Y yo no tengo nada de eso, por eso es divertido... snif...

Marín casi llorando se levanta de su lugar y se encierra en el baño. Todos se le quedan viendo a Máscara.

Afro se acerca a el.

-Solo debías comprar la tarjeta ¬¬ -refunfuñó el santo de los pececitos.

Mientras tanto, Saga seguía rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de recordar las regiones que le faltaban por escribir. Osease, que ignoraba lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Sin embargo estaba haciendo algo muy extraño. en el piso había ordenado papeles, los cuales tenían la forma de la división política de Grecia.

Mu se acercó al santo de los gemelos.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto el peli-violáceo.

-Coloqué los estados en forma geográfica –respondió Saga quien no quitaba la mirada de su Mapa.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Mu- Ejem.. creo que me llaman... –se aleja de ahí.

En eso, Milo se acerca a Saga.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó el bicho.

-¿De ti? ¡Ja! –musitó burlón el geminiano- Bueno, si... u.u

Milo se acerca al mapa y observa.

-¿Ática? –preguntó el bicho extrañado- ¡No se vale inventar regiones!

Saga se da una palmada en la frente.

Mas tarde, Marín se estaba recuperando de aquel lapso depresivo.

-Lamento mi comportamiento –dijo Marín apenada- No debí ponerme sentimental solo por la carta que amablemente me dio Máscara.

-Exacto –añadió Dohko- No se por que hacen tanta drama al cumplir años.

-Vamos Dohko, mejor ni hables –comentó Shion.

-Bueno, solo me puse un poquito triste, no fue nada fuera de lo normal... –dijo el santo de Libra.

_**FLASHBACK6**_

_Cuando Dohko cumplió 230 años..._

_-¡Ah, que fue de mi juventud! ¡TORITO!_

_Cuando Dohko cumplió 240 años..._

_-¡Toda una vida tirada a la basura! ¡¿POR QUÉ CUMPLO AÑOS?! ¡POR QUE!_

_Cuando Dohko cumplió 250 años..._

_-¡POR QUE SHIRYU! ¡POR QUE SOY VIEJO! ¡NO QUIERO CUMPIR AÑOS BUAAAAA!_

_-¿Siempre se pone así? –preguntó Shiryu._

_-Siempre –respondió Shunrey._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-No deberían ponerse así, mírenme a mi, tengo mas de 200 años y luzco de 18 –dijo Dohko mas que campante.

-¬¬ -cara de todos.

-Ejem, el caso es que gracias a la carta que me hizo máscara, pues hice un plan para no caer en depresión –dijo Marín cambiando la conversación.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Mu.

-Claro, tengo 5 años mas para que haga la vida que he planeado –dijo Marín- En 5 años voy a tener hijos... pero si quiero embarazarme, tengo que hacerlo un año antes, así que me sobran 4...

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

-Pero antes de embarazarme... –continuó Marín- un año antes necesito casarme... a eso le restan 3 años... pero antes de casarme necesito preparar la boda así que a eso le resto 2 años... y finalmente para eso necesito conocer mejor al hombre con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida, eso le resto 2 años y... me queda la edad que tengo ahora...

-Oye Marín ¿Aioria ya sabe este plan de vida que tienes? –preguntó Kanon.

-No, pero creo que lo tomará con seriedad –respondió la águila.

En eso, todos voltean y ven a Aioria jugando con el monopatín, de deslizaba de un lugar a otro. Y detrás de él Shaka.

-¡Oye, préstamelo, me toca a mi! –exclamó el rubio.

Todos mueven su cabeza en negación.

-¡Odio a Grecia! –exclamó Saga mas que desesperado, cabe mencionar que seguía observando su según división política de papelitos- Cuando termine este juego me mudaré, juro que me mudare.

-¿Sigues con eso? –preguntó Kanon- Acéptalo, no lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé, copia genérica –respondió el geminado- Lo que pasa es que ahora no recuerdo.

-Ahora resulta... –murmuró el menor de los géminis.

_**FLASH BACK 4**_

_Cabe mencionar que en el cumpleaños de Mu, muchos secretos escabrosos salieron al aire por ciertas confusiones y claro, peleas entre hermanas._

_-Shaina... _

_-¿Qué sucede Geist?_

_-Acabo de tener mas imágenes en mi cabeza... –dijo la chica de cabellos negros muy entusiasmada._

_-Escucha Geist ¿Por qué no de una buena vez vas con Shura y le hablas? –preguntó Shaina ya fastidiada._

_-¡No puedo hacer eso! –respondió Geist- me da pena..._

_-¡Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo! –respondió Shaina-_

_-¡No te atreverías Shaina de la Cobra!_

_-No me retes..._

_-¡No lo hagas, vivora! -exclamó Geist._

_-¡Ah! –musitó bastante sorprendida- Ahora para que se te quite lo bocona, le diré._

_-¡No... Shaina...!_

_La chica de cabellos verdes se va acercando a Shura quien estaba charlando con Aioros y Saga._

_-¡Shura, quiero decirte que tu le gustas a mi hermana! –dijo Shaina sin remordimiento alguno._

_-¿Qué? O.O –preguntaron los presentes._

_Geist en ese momento se va acercando._

_-¡Eres una chismosa! –exclamó la pelinegra._

_-¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó Shura viendo hacia la mencionada._

_Geist solo se sonrosó un poco._

_-Bueno... yo... la verdad es que... si... –respondió ella tímidamente._

_-¡Oh!... no se que decir...-dijo Shura quien también estaba sonrosado._

_-Y Shura... aquella vez en donde desapareció uno de tus calzoncillos favoritos... pues no se desaparecieron, ¡ella los tomó! –volvió a decir Shaina._

_-¿En cierto eso? O.O –preguntó Shura._

_Todos voltearon a verla mientras que ella ponía una cara mas o menos así: OOU_

_-¿Y recuerdas todas esas cartas donde decían que tu eres el sex simbol del Santuario y recibías tangas de mujer de regalo? ¡Ella fue! –añadió Shaina._

_-O/O –A Geist casi le había dado un sincope._

_-¿A si? ¡Pues Shaina les toma fotos de ustedes en paños menores! –exclamó Geist._

_-¡Ah! ¡Bruja! –exclamó Shaina- ¡Pues Geist fue novia en secreto de Mu hace poco tiempo! _

_Todos voltearon a ver a Mu._

_-OOU –cara de Mu._

_-¡Pues Shaina tuvo sus resbalones con Aioros 3 veces! _

_Todos voltearon a ver a Aioros._

_-¡Gulp! –musitó Aioros ante las miradas expectantes de todos._

_-¡No debí ponerle carne al pastel de Mu! –exclamó Shion quien hojeaba el libro de recetas._

_-¡Yo amo a Pimpinela! –exclamo Afrodita._

_-¡Saga ve Barbie Fairytopia! –dijo Kanon._

_-¡Kanon! –exclamó Saga._

_-Lo siento, fue la situación –respondió cínico su gemelo._

_-¡Pues Kanon usa calzones de los telettubies! –dijo Saga._

_-¡Saga! –exclamó Kanon- ¡Dijiste que nunca lo dirías!_

_-Lo siento, fue la situación –respondió junto con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-¡Pues Saga baila desnudo frente al espejo!- añadió Kanon._

_-¡Infeliz copia pirata! –exclamó Saga._

_-¡Esto es divertido! –añadió Milo._

_-¡Y yo quiero ir a mi cita! –exclamó por último Kiki._

_-Por Zeus, demasiada información en 30 segundos... –murmuró Shura- Bien, primero... Maestro... –dirigiéndose a Shion- No debió ponerle carne al pastel, sabía horrendo... Afrodita, lo siento, pero Pimpinela se separo hace mas de una década, Saga y Kanon... si que son unos raros... Kiki, eres joven, sal y diviértete... ¡Mu, vaya que te lo tenias guardado!... Aioros, bueno, eso ya lo sabia... y Geist... ¿Tu fuiste mi acosadora todo el tiempo?_

_-Lo siento Shura, pero soy muy tímida y no podía decirlo... –respondió Geist apenada-_

_-Por cierto Shaina ¿Me pasas algunas de esas fotos? –preguntó Marín._

_-¿Estoy pintado o que? –preguntó Aioria._

_-Vamos cariño, no es para tanto n.n –respondió Marín._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Mas tarde, ahí mismo en la cena del cumpleaños de Marín.

-¡Quizá esto es muy difícil por que no existen 13 regiones! –exclamó Saga de repente- Les diré algo, tengo 12 regiones y no hay mas! Creo que ya tengo derecho a comer pastel.

Camus voltea con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Saga.

-Depende de ti... –dice el acuariano.

-¡Rayos! –refunfuña Saga quien vuelve a observar su mapa de Grecia.

-¡Ja! Es genial ver a Saga con cara de quererse suicidarse xD –comentó Máscara divertido.

-¡Ja! Lo sé xD –añadió Kanon.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Shaka.

-¡Te oí!

_**FLASH BACK 5**_

_Geist se encontraba fuera del templo, sentada en las escaleras mientras miraba las estrellas. En eso, el santo de capricornio sale a acompañarla._

_-Oye ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Shura quien se sentó junto a ella. Sin embargo la pelinegra no respondió- ¿Por qué te pusiste así? Nunca te había visto tomada._

_-El tiempo se va Shura –respondió la joven finalmente-Y muchas cosas que tengo en mi lista que he querido hacer no las he hecho, como por ejemplo, inundar otro barco, ponerle mi nombre a una isla –sonrió burlonamente- o recibir el beso perfecto..._

_Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que sorpresivamente, el santo de capricornio se acercó a la amazona de Morgana y le robó un beso que duraría LARGOS, pero largos minutos, claro, ella le devolvería el beso._

_Poco a poco se fueron separando y Shura le sonrió._

_-Ahora puedes borrar esa ultima de tu lista –al decir aquello, el santo de la décima casa se levantó de su lugar con intenciones de entrar al templo._

_-Espera..._

_El pelinegro volteó._

_-Gracias..._

_Shura sonrió y entró al templo._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

La cena del cumpleaños de Marín había terminado. La águila y Aioria se encontraban en la azotea del templo de Leo observando el anochecer.

-¿Sabes Aioria? Creo que estoy pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida y lo tomaré con calma.

-¿Ah si?

-Si.

-¿Y eso?

-Por que te tengo a mi lado.

Aioria con una sonrisa se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso.

Después de todo, cumplir de años no es tan malo después de todo. Es mas, como dice el dicho "entre mas añejo mas bueno se pone la cosa".

---------------

Era de madrugada, en eso Saga va llegando a la casa de Acuario y despierta a Camus.

-¡Son las 4 de la mañana! –exclamó el santo de la onceava casa.

-Tesalia... –murmuró Saga quien tenia desaliñado el cabello y unas grandes ojeras.

-¿Qué?

-Tesalia... –repitió Saga, quien estaba a punto de llorar- Ahora, quiero comer pastel –le entrega su lista de regiones a Camus.

El santo de Acuario enciende la luz y lee la lista.

-Ejem... Saga, escribiste Ática 2 veces...

Todo se queda en un profundo silencio hasta que...

-No me importa... –Saga sale de ahí con intenciones de comer pastel.

-Hasta mañana... –Camus vuelve a dormir.

**FIN**

**NOTA DE MI**: Fic inspirado al ver la séptima temporada de Friends (dios, es genial). Así que si es parecido a la realidad, es mera coincidencia.

Y bueno, muchos me han estado preguntando el por que de mi ausencia o de por que tardo en actualizar. Como les comenté, el trabajo y la escuela me absorben por completo, hago un gran esfuerzo para aguantar, pero en fin. De hecho este fic tardé en hacerlo como 2 semanas por que lo hice por pedacitos (el tiempo que tuve de sobra) que por cierto, este fic es una muestra de que sigo viva jaja y con mi pésimo sentido del humor. Espero yo, les haya gustado.

Y bueno, como siempre, si tienes comentarios, criticas, etc, etc, etc... lo de siempre ya saben que hacer. Y como diría yo. ¡Si tienen tele pues ahí se ven!

"Las personas crean una realidad, y después se vuelven victimas de ella.

Atenea se reveló contra eso y pagó un precio muy alto."

–**Heron Ryan, Periodista**

**------**


End file.
